Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a control method of an image forming apparatus.
Description of Related Arts
In recent years, mobiles terminal devices, such as a smart phone and a tablet terminal, have been used widely. Files edited with these terminal devices can be wirelessly transmitted to image forming apparatuses, such as MFP (Multi-Function Peripherals), and can be processed such as printed and saved in the image forming apparatuses. A file, such as the image data of a document read by a scanner of an image forming apparatus can be transmitted to a terminal device and can be edited with the terminal device.
In order to perform operation of an image forming apparatus on a wirelessly-connected terminal device side, there is a technique called a remote panel control. In the remote panel control, the image data of an operation screen displayed on an operation panel on an image forming apparatus side is transmitted to a terminal device, and the terminal device which has received the image data displays the operation screen on an operation panel. Then, a user can operate the image forming apparatus via an operation onto the operation panel. At this time, based on operation information which has been sent from the terminal device and shows an operation position onto the operation panel, the image forming apparatus creates an operation screen at the next hierarchy and transmits the crated operation screen to the terminal device, or executes processing, such as print operation in accordance with the operation position.
Smart phones, tablet terminals, and the like make it possible to receive gesture operations, such as flick and drag, in order to enhance operability. The gesture operation is used at the time of instructing scrolling, enlarging, and reducing a screen in response to a change of a touch position of fingers of a user. In Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-033081), also in a remote panel control, multiple operation screens are consecutively created on the image forming apparatus side such that an operation screen on an operation panel of a terminal device changes little by little consecutively in response to a gesture operation by a user, and then, the multiple operation screens are displayed in real time on the operation panel of the terminal device (hereafter, referred to as “animation display”). In Patent Document 1, when creating operation screens for animation display, a MFP main body is made not to become overload. In concrete terms, a load condition of the MFP main body is measured. In the case where the load exceeds a threshold, an operation screen incapable of performing a gesture operation for a terminal device is transmitted, and in the case where the load does not exceed the threshold, an operation screen capable of performing a gesture operation is transmitted.
In the technique disclosed by Patent Document 1, any one of a operation screen incapable of performing a gesture operation and an operation screen capable of performing a gesture operation is transmitted from an image forming apparatus to a terminal device. In the operation screen incapable of performing a gesture operation, at the time of transmitting an operation screen, it is permissible to transmit a single operation screen in response to a single operation instruction by a user. On the other hand, at the time of displaying animation such as scrolling on a terminal device in response to a gesture operation, in order to display an image so as to be scrolled smoothly, it is necessary to transmit operation screens consecutively, for example, at a rate of 20 to 30 frames per second without intermission. In order to perform such animation display, in wireless communication, a wide communication band is required.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique to control an MFP side so as not to become overload at the time of displaying animation, but considers nothing about a shortage of bands at the time of transmitting operation screens consecutively without intermission.
The present invention has been achieved in view of the above-mentioned circumstances, and an object of the present invention is to obtain an image forming apparatus which secures communication speed without causing any trouble for animation display processing in the case where an operation screen capable of receiving an operation instruction with regard to a gesture operation is transmitted to a terminal device.